Nightwing and Batgirl's Blog
by DecoyBlog
Summary: Send in questions for Nightwing and Batgirl to answer. To all flamers: I will be polite and respectful if YOU be polite and respectful, and even if you're not. Reviews that are not sent in through pm will be ignored. I am using a fake profile cause I'm paranoid, my real one is DeathDealer1997
1. Intro

Dick Grayson sat at the couch with a computer in his lap, bored out of his mind

It was still daylight so he couldn't go out and be a superhero, Zatanna was busy with the league, it was the team's day off and he had already finished all his the work his normal life required. Then he stumbled upon an old document on his laptop…

He quickly grabbed his phone and called Babs. "Yea, what is it?" "Hey Babs, remember that blog we used to do 5 years back." "Yea, what about it?" "Wanna re-make it?"

Send in questions for Nightwing and Batgirl to answer


	2. Entry 1

**_Before we begin I would like to address a very reoccurring problem, people starting these blogs without permission from the original bloggers. It is required that anyone who wishes to make a blog in the YJ Section ask myself or one of the other blogger and wait for a reply. And one last thing before getting on with the blog, please consider following these links and signing the petitions_**

**_( www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net) and ( www . change petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2)_**

**Nightwing**

_Batgirl_

**_DeathDealer1997 (author)_**

**Been a while since we've done this…so, we just answer questions? **_That's how I remember it…Q&A_

From: Lin36bffbecca  
Lol DD I was getting parinod you changed your name and I was freaking a little  
out before I noticed it was you!

**_You understand the measures I have to take to protect my profile_**

Anyways...

Dick, what do yoqu think about little timmy?

**Well, if anyone was going to replace me as Robin, I'm glad it was Tim**

That's it bye DD

From: Cosmic-Surge

Dear Nightwing and Batgirl,

Are you two dating yet?

**_(in unison: NO!) Nightwing is romanticly involved with Zatanna, Nightwing and Batgirl have more of a brother/sister relationship _****What he said**

**we didn't get very many reviews **_well, when more people learn about this then I assume they'll start leaving questions _**well, until then. Night everybody**


	3. Entry 2

**Hey guys **_We're back with more Q&A _**And the world rejoiced**

From: YJ-Lover  
Oh my god

Batgirl, Rob- I mean Nightwing!

**Hi **_You're one of the old readers!_

Guys it's been way too long since I've seen you!

If you people weren't through a computer screen I would hug you all,  
especially DD since he reanimated this blog XD

**_You're welcome_**

So how are you guys doing?

**We're doing pretty well **_Really glad to be back on the blogs_

Is VOR still the non emotional guy we love?

**_You could say that_**

Is VOC still a crazy douche bag?

**_You could say that as well_**

Ah, I just missed you guys!

_We missed you guys!_

So I really hope that this blog doesn't disappear because of haters again and  
just thank you DD, you don't know how much this means to your old followers

**_Tell that to Critics United_**

Bye guys and I really hope we'll see you in the future :)

From: rose of darkness 469

I have some questions,

_shoot_

1,Have you to ever dated?

**_(In unison: NO!)_**

2, nightwing, when did you get tall?

**people grow a lot in 5 years**

3, do you guys get paid for being on the team?

**No, and we don't want to be payed**

From: Lin36bffbecca  
DD your just as parinod as a bat I swear.

**_It has helped me many times before_**

Nightwing what s your take on Artemis and Wallys choice to leave yalls line of  
'work'

**I understand why and respect their decision…**

It didn't work out well since they both Mindanao came back...

Well anyways bye

From: Ruler of All Sporks  
Aloha, Batgirl, Nightwing and DecoyGuy! (May I call you DG?)

**_My real username is called DeathDealer1997 so just call me DD_**

Firstly, BLOGS! THANK GOD! I THOUGHT THEY'D GONE EXTINCT! The only one I could find was Rocket's, all the others seem to have been wiped out!

**_You can thank Critics United for that, but we have all rallied and gotten organized so you can expect all the other blogs to pop back up and soon_**

THANK GLOB!

Well, now that that's out of the way, I am Sporks! In case you hadn't already  
noticed. And the random OC wandering around behind me is Alice!

**Huh, didn't see her back there…**

ALICE: Hello Tim, Barbara, DecoyGuy.

**Actually, I'm Dick. Tim is Robin**

SPORKS: Code names! Use code names, woman! And you can't call Nightwing Tim,  
there's already a Tim who isn't him!

ALICE: Do you mean Dan?

SPORKS: Oh, fer...We have been OVER this! You have to call him Robin! Dan  
equals no good!

**But I'm Nightwing…**

ALICE: I wouldn't say that...he may not have much of a sense of humor, but he  
seems like a nice child.

SPORKS:...This conversation is not getting anywhere. Moving on.

QUESTIONS!

1. Nightwing, if someone asked you to name their child, what name would you  
pick?

**I dunno, depends on the gender**

ALICE: Oog. I would name it Oog. Or perhaps Moqi.

_Intresting…_

SPORKS:...Okay, that has to be child abuse.

2. Batgirl, if you could manipulate one of the four basic elements, which  
would you choose?

_Air_

ALICE: Fire! Choose fire! Then you'd be just like Zia!

_…who?_

SPORKS: They have no idea who you're talking about. I have no idea who you're  
talking about. Unless you mean that girl from the Kane chronicles, which I  
somehow doubt.

ALICE: Oh, that's right! You haven't met Zia yet. I'll bring her along next  
time!

SPORKS: Should I be worried?

ALICE: Of course not.

SPORKS: I'm worried.

3. DecoyGuy, do you believe in the Grapefruit Fairy?

**_I have never heard of that before so no, I do not believe in the Grapefruit Fairy_**

SPORKS: Or even grapefruit, period?

**_Grapefruit is real, I have seen it_**

ALICE: I don't. I never have.

SPORKS: Don't ask. You'll be better off not knowing.

**We won't ask…**

Bye and please update soon as you can!

_Intresting people_

From: Batmanfan2400

Death Dealer: you are extremely clever! Did your other blog get taken  
down?

**_Yes, but they are coming back_**

NightWing: break up w/ Zatanna. She doesn't want you, you don't want her. You  
want Batgirl trust me:)

**Are you trying to hypnotise me? It's not working**

Batgirl: if he doesn't break up w/ Zatanna here *passes you giant skillet and  
frying pan*

_And…what do I need this for?_

From: Dr Facer  
I think you are falling prey of an unfortuante case of misinformation.

**_No, I am perfectly aware of the situation_**

Point is, interactive stories are deleted by the site administrators because  
they break the rules, and there will always be someone who reports them.

With groups like Critics United, they at lease tell you before they report you  
so that you can fix your story, offering solutions to the problem. Of course,  
some are harsher than others but that's an individual thing.

**_Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the site's motto "Unleash your imagination?" It isn't anyone's place to punish someone else for being imaginative_**

What I must say is that petitions like what you have on the story will not  
help you and in the end, the only one who will be hurt is you. I wouldn't be  
surprised, then if when your story is deleted you don't stop to think about  
why and instead go looking for someone to blame without realizing that you  
could have prevented it easily by following the simple set of rules here.

**_The "simple set of rules" placed for the sole purpose of limiting our imaginations. And I am smarter than to go out and blame other people, I would either go out and solve the problem or just deal with it and move on with my life. And I do not see how I would be hurt by petitions aimed to change the rules, and have gotten 23,000 votes in 4 days, and the fact that so many people want the rules changed should tell you something_**

I invite you to rethink what you are doing and retool this story so that it  
follows the rules of the site; it is very easy to do, all you have to do is  
get questions only by PM and write actual stories based on them. As it is,  
this story is reportable, and if you're smart, you learned from the recent  
purge that stories breaking the rules do get deleted.

**_I am with the rules all the way up until the keep people from doing their jobs. How many times have police officers been stopped from catching the bad guys because of red tape? More times than you would think. Rules are good, but they aren't to be taken as the ONLY option, sometimes you have to think for yourself. If you don't like this story, go read a story you do like, but other people DO like this story (If you don't believe me, just read the reviews) and it is unfair to them to be deprived of good entertainment because a site who's motto is "Unleash your imagination" has a long list of rules meant to limit our imaginations. Thank you for your concern but I believe it is misplaced, there are much more important things you can do with your talents than hunting down a blog that is doing more good than harm. In conclusion, I would like to ask you this: If the rules are so great, why do so many people want them changed? If they were as wonderful as you claim them to be then surely there wouldn't be 23,000 people signing to have them changed, and that's only in 4 days. The rules, in this case, are wrong. All they do is limit our imaginations and I once again quote the site's very motto "Unleash your imagination" so instead of following the rules like sheep without any thought about it, be imaginative. Thank you_**


	4. Entry 3

**Hey everyone **_We have returned with Q&A_

From: Purrplegal98  
Hey 'Wing, hey Batgirl, hey DD.

**Sup **_hey there_

SO NICE TO SEE THIS BLOG UP!

_No one's happier about it than us_

You guys uploading made my day for months, then CU took it down.

1) Nightwing, did you fight with Batman and leave or just decide you didn't want to be on the tail end of "Batman and Robin" for the rest of your life?

**I just thought it was about time I went solo, and Bats actually agreed with me**

2) How many Robins has there been?

**3**

3) Batgirl, how'd you heal your legs?

_That is a long, long, looooooooong story…short viersion: Really strong magic_

4) Do you ever preform with the circus, 'Wing? Like as a guest?

**no**

5) Do you miss having Zee on the Team?

**Sometimes, but she's happy where she is**

OK, I'm out of questions.

See you guys soon!

**Bye **_cya_

From: oaktavor

Dear nightwing: how did batman react to yor name change ?

**He was supportive…in his own way**

does zattana ever use magic on you ? In a good way that is...

**There have been a few occasions**

when did wally and artemis announced they wear an item...and how did everyone else react ?

**They announced it on New Years Eve, 5 years ago. When they kissed right after saving the world. I got 5 months of teasing material**

From: Dextra2  
Dex: Ummmm...

What's Clarks phone number again? I lost it...

_He got it changed with the phone company yesterday, it's (***) *** ****_

From: YJ-Lover  
Wow DD, you sure are one good debatist.

**_Well to be fair, I had a lot of work with_**

How old are you exactly?

**_13, although growing up I had a brain "disorder." Usually when children reach my age their social mind is fully developed and their acedemic mind is far behind, I was the opposite which is why I am the way I am_**

Okay anyways still freaking out that the blog is here :)

Sorry for all the rabid fangirls trying to get you two together. As you may or  
may not know, you were together in several comics.

_We were told about that…_

Oh and Dickk prepare for really unsettling comments, your fangirls have  
recently all agreed "puberty has done good to you" so prepare for lots of  
compliments and the occasional mauling...

**…**

Wait so the Critics United act is active now? Hmm, I might have to make a few  
adjustments but I think I can get some of my stories republished now :)

**_If you have a story that doesn't follow the restricting rules, just use a fake profile to upload it, like I do. They won't be able to lay a finger on you. And the petition is sent to the administators of FanFiction, it's their choice wiether or not to act on the countless request_**

Also you're right DD if those perfectionist and rule followers think that the  
rules are so important, why then are so many people going against the rules?  
This sight is supposed to be a free place to "unleash our imagination" on  
shows that we like and that's exactly what we're doing right now.

Now to all the people reading this others do appreciate these blogs, for  
example if you recall, the previous blog owned by DD got 1,000 reviews and if  
that's not the result of appreciation and love then you haters are blind  
because that's exactly what it is!

**_Your support is appreciated_**

Well bye guys and hope to see you soon :)

**Cya **_bye_

From: thejuniormint  
sup nightwing,batgirl and DD! I think nightwing and batgirl should date! I  
mean you two already know each other so well and spend a lot of time together  
so why not? But anyway onto the questions!

**_(In unison: WE'RE NOT DATING!)_**

how do you feel over the death of Jason Todd? Also did he get revived in  
Lazarus pit by ra's al ghul and become red hood yet? But if you guys didn't  
know that yet...oops spoilers...

**I'd prefer not to talk about Jason, thank you**

batgirl how would you want a guy to propose to you?

_I dunno…as long as they loved me I would just be happy that they proposed_

nightwing if you were going to propose to a girl how would you do it?

**Probably on a skyscraper or something**

If your answers match up you should just get together like now!

***sigh* fangirls… **_ikr_

until nxt time!

**That's it for now **_and in case we weren't clear… **(In unison: WE'RE NOT DATING!)**_


	5. Entry 4

**Hey guys, we're back **_Q&A FTW_

From: Mr Hanzo hattori

Hmmmmmmmm... Sir/Mam if you don't know your story is breaking rules. You should read rules and guidelines. It is stated that Question/Answer fics  
are'nt allowed. Therefore I truly request you to remove it. It's better than  
to lose your account. Now a days adminstrator are not only deleting fics but  
banning accounts. If you want to write Question/Ans fic then you can paste  
them in your profile or can make a Question/Ans forum for it . It'll surely  
help. That's all from my side. Hmmmmmm... Okay then time for me to vanish.

**_I am not sure if you are one of the perfectionist who don't believe in thinking for themselves or if you are concerned for my safety, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume the second. I am in no danger what so ever, the clue is in the username. They can report this profile all they want, my real account will be untouched_**

From: Dextra2

Dex: Thank!

**Umm, for what?**

From: Purrplegal98

Cassie: Hi Nightwing, hi Batgirl

**Sup **_hey_

Purrple: Hi DD.

**_hello_**

Questions:

1) How'd you get out of the wheelchair?

_Long story, envolves magic_

2) Did you miss blogging? (All)

**Had other things going on **_same **very much**_

3) Is school out yet for you, DD?

**_yes_**

4) I CAN TOO BE SNEAKY, Batgirl

_I never said you couldn't…_

Purrple: Not a question, Cassie.

Cassie: But it's true!

5) Did you take Zee to prom, Nightwing?

**Of course**

From: B.V. The Epic

B.V.- DD! Nightwing! What's up?

**Not much, you?**

SIN- I've always wondered something. When did you become Nightwing and why?

**About 4 years ago, I just thought it would be good for me**

From: Toughgirlsruletheworld87

Hi guys, I've missed you so much.

_And we missed you_

Nighhtwing you went from cute to hot

**Ummm, should I be flattered or creeped out?**

Where's Jason

_We will not speak of him_

I gave you and Zee a new shipping name, it's nightmagic

**K, thanks I guess**

Batgirl you rock, I'm adding you to the list of the girls from YJ that  
inspired my name.

_I like your name _

I hate Lagoon Boy, how bout you?

**What do you hate about him?**

Can I do a blog for Lagoon Boy so he can get hate mail?

**_Nowadays owning a blog is rather dangerous with people like CU who will stop at nothing to make sure that our imaginations are limited as much as possible, are you sure you are strong-willed enough to deal with that?_**

Can you guys read my stories, I only ship Dick and Babs in Batman nothing  
else. Well maybe in an awesome episode of Teen Titains where Batgirl shows up,  
but that never happened, but I'm writing a story about it.

**We'll try _I live a busy lifestyle so no promises_**

Tell the team the plan before they hate you.

_What plan? _**(silent)**

Why doesn't Conner or Megan know about the plan?

_Why do I feel like I'm missing something *stares at Nightwing* _***shrugs* maybe she's talking to DD _She is not talking to me _gee, thanks… **

Why isn't Tim on this blog?

**_Because of a rule the bloggers established, only 2 DC charecters per blog_**

Why didn't your voice change

**What do you mean?**

Did you know on the show you're voiced by a singer

**Really?**

Again, Jason where is he, did he become Red Hood already

_We will not speak of him_

Did you learn the bat glare

**I've known it for a long time**

Bye, TG out, L8

From: Son of Palpatine

What you are doing is interactive; the rules of the site state that you are  
not supposed to use the review feature like this.

Also, there are sections written in chat format, and that is also against the  
rules.

There are ways to fix this, of course. One is to take the questions only by  
pms and write *real* stories based on them. The other is that you move this to  
somewhere else.

Failure to comply will earn you a report, and let me tell you that repeat  
offenders do get their accounts deleted.

Be smart and listen to what I say.

SoP

Critics United.

**_Ah, that last bit explains quite a bit. I doubt you will actually read my reply but I will reply anyway, just in case. Are you aware that the site's motto is "Unleash your imagination" because from what I've just heard, it doesn't seem like you know that. All the rules are doing is limiting our imaginations and for no good reason, there are better ways to deal with offenders than destroying their story, especially stories like this that aren't doing anything morally wrong. Read through the entire blog, and tell me ONE thing that is morally wrong, other than breaking the pointless rules that this site enforces. Thank you_**


	6. Entry 5

**Hey guys _(we apologize for the break, our anti-imagination friends from Critics United reported the blog again)_**

From: Toughgirlsruletheworld87

Hey, what up, why would people try to limit our imagination, that's just not  
right.

**_(the world is cruel all we can do is deal with it. Isn't life grand?)_**

I hate Lagoon Boy because he is so anoying and I find him a jerk, and he kinda  
makes me want to punch him, and I'm not the only one. Which reminds me, DD do  
you hate Lagoon Boy?

**_(I don't hate anyone, that even includes Critics United. I do not HATE them, I am disappointed in them and feel sorry for them)_**

I think I'm up for it DD, I think it will be fun, and I want Lagoon Boy to get  
whats coming to him.

**_I will PM you my response_**

If you read my stories how were they?

**Didn't get around to it **_sorry…_

Nightwing please tell them the plan, why won't you tell them the plan, they  
deserve to know the plan, why did Artemis had to PRETEND to die for the plan,  
why does Aqualad have to PRETEND to be evil in the plan, again why doesn't  
Conner and Megan know about the plan, you do know they will find out about the  
plan eventually, just tell them the stinken plan!

_WHAT PLAN! _***whispers to audience* I would, but if the team had to pretend to than our enemies might catch on**

Why did you give Artemis mouth to mouth if she was supposed to be stabbed,  
what do you have a crush on her?

**No, I was trying to get the oxygen flowing through her**

Why won't you speak about Jason?

_We refuse to answer this question_

DD did you want to cry when you heard why Conner broke up with Megan, no  
wonder he broke up with her she doesn't deserve him, do you agree with me?

**_(I actually agreed with M'Gann, if saving a baby means destroying an evil man's mind it's a nessisary evil)_**

Why was the spell to make Artemis look different in a necklace?

**Zatanna works some nice magic**

DD do you watch Legend of Korra

**_(yes)_**

Do you ship Makorra or Masami

**_(Makorra is probably canon)_**

Did anyone else think that Artemis looked like Linda Parks, as in Wally's wife  
in the comics

I'm out of stuff to ask or demand so, see ya, TG out, BAT FAMILY RULES!

_We do, don't we_

From: YJ-Lover

Oh my god are you Critics United people serious? These people are doing  
nothing but breaking one rule, ONE! It is not like Nightwing, Batgirl, DD, or  
any other person that does blogs is advertising drugs are awesome or killing  
is cool, for Christ's sake it's a BLOG! Nothing but interactive fun for our  
viewing pleasure and our curious minds, nobody is getting hurt in any way,  
shape, or form.

The people of FanFiction are entitled to 'Unleash our Imagination' as so your  
motto says and this is the way we choose to do it.

With all due respect to the staff members of FanFiction I love your site  
because everyone was aloud the freedom to write but now that you removed  
stories I don't know what to think. I personally was one of the many who got  
their fiction removed and it felt horrible. It felt like someone ripped out my  
freedom to write and it made me feel dejected.

I don't care what the rules or anyone of you say all the stories that you  
hunted down and deleted meant the world to me and many others as well. The  
people of the Critics United Rebellion will not stand for it. We will always  
speak our mind and we will always stand strong.

**_(wait, there's an official rebellion? Why wasn't I told sooner?)_**

That is a promise.

...*takes deep breath in* I'm sorry guys I just had to let that out. Your blog  
is a huge inspiration to our cause and I just had to type this for all the  
readers to see. This is our site too and we deserve to have a place in it.

**Hear hear! **_Thanks for the support_

From: hi am i dead

Hi I have annoying speedster pestering me start a blog Can me and impales  
create a blog

We are willing to take the risks for the sake of all the blogs

**_(I will Email you my response)_**

Questions

So are you ok with the fact that you have a 15 year old with an aggressive  
blue alien A.I. suit stuck to his back that give him information.(p.s. if you  
did not figure it out its Jaime and the scarab)

**As long as he keeps it under control, we're fine with it**

O and dick the black beetle is sportsmasters and the lights new partner

**Interesting but…how do you know this?**

From: Ruler of All Sporks

Swasdi, Nightwing, Batgirl and DD!

Shoot. I'm running out of languages to say hello in.

_What languages have you already done?_

Miss me?

**Meh…**

*Floating ghost thing with 'F' written where its facial features should be  
glides over.*

F: Fat chance. Who'd miss YOU?

_Ummm…what the heck is that?_

SPORKS(Eye twitches violently):...And I have headvoices. This is Fernando, I  
don't believe you've met.

_How do you do…_

F: Hello. I apologize in advance for this THING'S idiocy.

**_(And your IQ is?)_**

SPORKS(Makes a face.): Fernando is one of the three I am unfortunately saddled  
with. I think Hernando and Sally are around here somewhere.

*A very loud BOOM is heard from out of sight. This is followed by an insane  
cackle and several shouts of reprove.*

**Why can't we have ONE normal reviewer, just one**

SPORKS: That'll be them. Fernando, can you go check on those two?

F: What am I, your slave? Just because you're too lazy to do something  
yourself doesn't mean I'll do it for you!

_So does that mean you're too lazy to do it?_

SPORKS: I hate you. There used to be four, but I haven't seen Alejandro for a  
pretty long time. I think he might be gone for good!

*Ghost thing, covered in reddish liquid appears with a loud BANG. Sporks  
begins slamming her own head into the wall.*

**I think you jinxed yourself **_what's with the blood?_

SPORKS: I just HAD to say it, didn't I? Ladies and gentleman, Alejandro!

A: Okay, before you ask where I've been for the last two months, and why I'm  
covered in blood, I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!

SPORKS(pauses her slaughtering of brain cells.): Does it involve death or  
dismemberment?

A: Actually, both!

**Ummm, do we have to arrest you?**

SPORKS & F: THEN I DON'T WANT TO H...

**_(I apologize, but I was forced to cut the review here because the full review wasn't emailed to me and by the time I was replying the blog was terminated so I couldn't go back and read the whole thing)_**

Name: Michaela and Louise

Michaela: Oh goodness finally yall put up your redone one! *yells to Louise*  
HEY LOUISE!  
Louise: WHAT!  
Michaela: BATGIRL AND ROBIN REPOST THERE BLOG!

**Actually, it's Nightwing now**

Louise: REALLY?  
Michaela: YEAH NOW ITS CALLED NIGHTWING AND BATGIRL'S BLOG!  
Louise: IS TIM APART OF IT?

_no_

Michaela: I DON'T THINK SO!  
Louise: *walks in and joins Michaela* Hello!  
Michaela: Hope you don't mind dd if this is a pm or do you guys rather have us  
review?

**_(Actually, I think PM would be best so that I can read the full message, even if the blog is terminated. Plus it will give Club Anti-Imagination a.k.a. Critics United one less thing to use against me)_**

Questions!

Miss us?

**Meh…**

Nightwing why did you get rid of your cape?

**I just thought it was time for a change**

Where is Tim?

_He's at school **(plus we bloggers made a rule that each of us can only use 2 DC charecters per blog so that the audience can make blogs, with our permission of course)**_

Michaela: They probably ditch him..  
Louise: Yeah you know how annoying siblings can be.  
Michaela: Amen!  
Louise: Glad you guys are back and we signed the thing or Michaela did!

_Thanks, ever signature helps!_

Michaela: Yeah SEE YALL!  
Louise: and are any other blogs up?

**_(a good deal of them)_**

From: YJ and HG rocks

hi!

if you're on your death bed do you want jason with you even if he is you know  
evil

_we will not speak of him _**How many times do we have to tell you people that?**

you hear the rumor about Kaldur leaving Raquel pregnant because he went evil  
before she could tell him

**we hear everything**

magicbird is still alive

you think they're gonna pair you off too Batgirl

_Yay…who are "they"_

I the only one who thinks that Zatanna gonna be ticked when she finds out  
about your plan and that you made her think her best friend was dead

**Yea…I am not looking forward to the debriefing… **_*really ticked* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! _**IT'S A SECRET!**

_TELL ME NOW! _**NO! **_TELL ME! _**NO! **_NOW! _**NEVER! **_RICHARD GRAYSON, TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE HIDIN- _**THIS ENTRY IS OVER! **_DON'T YOU CUT ME OF-_


	7. Entry 6

**Hey everyone _(You probably shouldn't even check your Email for new updates, you'd have to check the actual website daily because this doesn't seem to be capaple of staying up for more than 2 days. Thank you Anti-Imagination League oops, I mean Critics United. You really are heroes of the people)_**

From: Ruler of All Sporks

Bonjurno, Nightwing, Batgirl, DD!

Wow. They terminated the blog AGAIN? These people really don't give up, do  
they? How very irritating!

**_(Indeed) _****I have half a mind to hang them upside down off a building…**

What languages have I used? Uh...Let's see...English, French, Italian,  
Spanish, Hawaiian, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Thai, and possibly pig-Latin.  
I'm not sure.

Normal reviewers? What do you mean? I'm normal. Very normal! SO NORMAL IT  
HURTS!

*Cackles insanely for a moment, then abruptly stops.*

_Riiight…_

So I assume you're looking for the rabbit? Actually, no, don't answer that.  
There is no correct answer.

**I hate questions with no correct answer, they're annoying *looks at Batgirl* **_*smiles innocently* what? _***annoyed*Forget it**

Oh, before I forget:

ARTEMIS. WHY. I'm not going to name any names here, oh Maker-Of-Plans, but I  
can think of multiple ways this could backfire! And most of them involve  
someone ending up dead, which would be bad.

Sigh. I really hope you know what you're doing, Senor!

**SHHH! Don't talk about you know what around you know- **_WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE SO DARN SECRATIVE! _**IT'S A SECRET!**

QUESTIONS!

1. Mexican food or Chinese food?

**Mexican **_Chinese_

(I'd probably say Mexican food, personally. How can you not like taquitos?)

_2 words, fortune cookies_

2. Which threat do you consider more pressing, the impending cat apocalypse,  
or impending ferret apocalypse?

**Uhhh, is there a third choice?**

3. Strangest gift you've ever received?

_A box with a picture of a mouse…who sent that anyway?_

Wow. Those were some very boring questions! Sorry, I'll try to ask more  
interesting ones next time. Bye

From: Purrplegal98

GAH! Those idiots wouldn't give up, will they? THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THEY'VE  
DELETED CASSIE'S BLOG!

**_4th time they've deleted this one_**

But too can play this game. I'll just keep uploading it.

BTW, 'Wing, where did Arty and Kaldur go?

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS! TELL ME! _***facepalm***

Also, "decoyprofile". Obvious much?

**_(For people as 'smart' as Critics United, you'd think they'd notice what's right in front of them)_**

From: Ooo-shiny

Me: Alana, look Rob-Nightwing and Batgirl's blog is back on!

_But for how long…_

Alana: Joy?

Me: *Facepalm*

Alana: What? You didn't say I had to be happy about it.

**Gee, maybe we just won't do the blog… **_ok, don't even make pretend threats about that_

Me: *batglares* Just-*Takes a deep breath* Just tell me where Jaci is.

Alana: Shopping.

Me: Niki?

Alana: Arkham.

Me: Oh yeah. 'Bout time we bailed her out.

**What did she do again?**

Alana: Nah. She gets along well with the Joker.

Me: As you can see...we haven't changed much.

Alana: I'm more mature.

**_(By how much?)_**

Me: *cough yeah right cough*

Alana: *Glares* Do you want to get hurt?

**_(not very much I see)_**

Me: See the way she talks to me?

Alana: *sigh*

Me: I hate critics united, the jerks. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the  
people in the orginization, I hate the orginization itself.

**_(Agreed) _**_They also belong in Arkham, they're clearly insane if they think that the blogs are doing any harm_

Me: QUESTIONS!

Alana: Here we go again.

Me: Have you ever heard Evanescence(sp?)? If not check out My Immortal.

**We'll keep that in mind**

Silence...

_*cough*_

Me: *Nudges Alana*

Alana: I don't know what to ask.

Me: *Hands her script*

**You guys use scripts?**

Alana: *Sighs* Where did the name Nightwing come from?

**I heard some of the reviewers mention the name a few times**

Me: Not that I don't like it. I MISS JASON! '( Just had to do that. Well  
that's it, and I'll sign the petitition.

**_(I should probably post that petition again)_**

Alana: Bye.

_Cya _**bye**

**_( www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net) and ( www . change petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2)_**


	8. Entry 7

**_Hey everyone _**_Yup, it's that time again_

From: Ruler of All Sporks

Alo, Nightwing, Batgirl, DD!

If you do decide to hang the Anti-Imagination League(Sorry. It's just so  
fitting!) upside down, would you mind inviting me? I'll bring popcorn!

**If we only could…**

ALICE: Microwave or regular?

SPORKS: Eh, probably regular, the microwave kind tastes-SHIT! WHY IS SHE HERE?

_Hey, no swearing!_

*Points at girl hiding behind Alice. Said girl steps out from behind her,  
hisses, and retreats.*

ALICE(Frowning.): "SHE" has a name.

SPORKS(Sarcastically.): Oh, sorry. Zia. Why is ZIA here after she BURNED DOWN  
THE REVIEW ROOM?

**She did what?**

ALICE: I brought that wasn't that bad.

SPORKS: "WASN'T THAT BAD."? We're reviewing out of a storage closet!

_…is that where most people review from?_

ALICE: We are? Where's all the stored stuff?

SPORKS: I put it in my sister's room.

*Cue scream of outrage.*

_Good luck explaining that_

SPORKS: Whoops...Well, this'd be a good time to go to questions!

QUESTIONS!

1. If the child someone asked you to name for them was FEMALE, what would you  
name it?

**What?**

ALICE: You know, you never properly introduced Zia.

SPORKS: Oh, fine. NW, BG, DD, the little demon over there-

*Pokes the side of Zia's head.*

SPORKS:-is Zia. She likes fire and is probably the source of all evil. There.

*Zia scowls and produces a fireball, looking meaningfully at a wooden shelf.*

_She seems…intresting_

SPORKS: DON'T YOU DARE. DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.

ALICE: I think she's thinking about it.

2. Do you like bacon?

**Sure **_Love it!_

3. DID THE DOG SEND YOU?

_no_

SPORKS: Guess the reference and get a free pyrokinetic!

ALICE: HEY!

SPORKS: Make sure you guess right! Bye!

**You do know that it's illegal to sell people, right?**

From: Ooo-shiny

Me: Well...I got tired of Alana-

Alana: Hey!

Me: So against her will...

Niki: I WANNA GO BACK!

Me: I bailed Niki outta Arkham.

Niki: Put. me. back. in. Arkham.

_I think she wants to go back to Arkham, just a hunch_

Me: That place is bad for you. If you weren't insane when ya went in, your  
insane when ya come out.

Niki: I'M CRIMINALLY INSANE! I BELONG IN A CAGE WITH ALL THE OTHER PSYCHOS OF  
THE WORLD!

**Yea, you should send her back**

Me: Don't you mean of Gotham?

Niki: *pulls out knife and moves toward Shiny very slowly...*

Me: You want to do that?

Niki: *Continues forward*

_Should we do something? _**Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine**

Me: *Sigh* Give us a few minutes *Drags Niki into other room*

Please enjoy the lovely elevator music.

_*hums to music* _**catchy**

Me: *Drags Niki back in* I should be a doctor in Arkham. *Cocks head* Nah, I  
don't want to go insane like Harley.

Niki:*Sighs and very sheepishly hands knife to Nightwing. Looks down...* I'm  
sorry...

***takes knife and tosses it out the window***

Me: *Puts headphones on Batgirl and starts playing Hero* Nightwing, I think  
your plan was simply amazing. Just one question though, Does the league know?  
Not about Artemis, about Kaulder.

_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? *takes headphones off* _**NOTHING! *puts the headphones back on her***

*Takes Headphones off Batgirl*

_*punches Nightwing* Don't do that again! _***snaps jaw back in place* fine…ouch**

Niki: QUESTIONS!

Me: When did you start recruiting more people for the team?

**After Kaldur left**

Niki: How do I get back in Arkham if She just continues to pay my bail?

**There are plenty of corrupt officials that you could pay to not accept her bail **_I could give you a list if you want_

Me: She has...issues...that we're trying to...resolve...

**We noticed**

From: batblog666

B.V.- Holy crap, you guys got taken down four times? CU must have a serious  
grudge.

**_(maybe it's cause their leader knows who I am)_**

SIN- We haven't been taken down once. :D

B.V.- We just reposted the blog yesterday!

**_(good)_**

SIN- Still, no flamers... yet.

B.V.- Oh, and DD, there is an official resistance, I'll give you their forum  
link, if you want.

**_(please do through PM) _**_…I feel like we were just ignored for an entire review **(You were)**_

From: WonderGirlRules

Good point. They idiots keep taking the blogs down! GRRRR!

**_(I'm not sure if they're an actual threat or just an annoyance, somewhere inbetween) _**_Is this DeathDealer's Blog, I don't think so. **(there wasn't even anything you could have said)**_

From: Painful honesty **_(I hope you don't mind but I censored the swear words in your review for the younger audiences)_**

Deathdealer1997: Before we begin I would like to address a very reoccurring problem, people starting these blogs without permission from the original bloggers. It is required that anyone who wishes to make a blog in the YJ Section ask myself or one of the other blogger and wait for a reply.

Deathdealer1997 (again): And you are required to do this because I'm a f**king p***k with an ego the size of a damned galaxy and like to feel important by forcing people do what I want. Also, I want to feel like I'm a badass and not a whimpy punk who gets punched in the face everyday at school for being a f**king geek who flunks every class.

**_(There is no correct way for me to reply to that, so I just won't)_**

Now that we got that out of the way. Tell me you f**king retard, why are you breaking the rules of the site on purpose again? And using a stupid sock account? Do you think people like CU won't find you?

**_(1. Because the rules aren't helping ANYONE, not even the administrators, just limiting the imagination of the common author)_**

**_(2. I outright tell who I really am in the description, does it seem like I'm hiding? I know they'll find me, but what can they do? Report this decoy?)_**

Idiot. I found you, and I'm from a different group that operates in secret (I am trying to make us public, though) so how long do you think CU will stay away from this?

**_(Of course you found me, I want everyone to know where this is. That's the whole point of putting it on FanFiction)_**

Anyway, you little punk, this s**t of yours is breaking the rules and I reported every single chapter of this crap. I will laugh at you when your account is deleted for multiple violations.

**_(And what do you gain from this? I really must ask, what do you gain?)_**

But you're such a f**king idiot that you will blame the site administrators instead of realizing that you're the one acting like a p***k.

**_(You have sweared 7 times so far, can we please carry ourselves like adults and have a civil chat?)_**

You do realize that you are acting much more like a f**king villain instead of like the heroes you claim to admire? I bet you jerk off to Joker pictures and worship that crazy clown.

**_(In case you haven't noticed, I have not insulted you ONCE! I have not insulted any flamer ONCE! Now if you don't mind, can we please carry ourselves like adults, thank you)_**

Painful Honesty

Member of Flamers for the Purification of FFN

**_(I really must ask you, who are the rules helping? The administrators? People are starting to hate them because of how strict their rules are. The authors? Countless stories, some of the best ever written, have been deleated because of the pointlessly strict rules. The readers? They can't enjoy all the brilliant works of fanfiction that have been deleated. You? I really must ask, what are you gaining from all this? And as a closing statement to our "civil" chat, I quote the motto of the website. "Unleash your Imagination." The rules completely go against this motto, and force us to follow a strict code "my way or the highway." They want us to follow their rules like mindless sheep, I say be imaginative and more importantly, be an individual. Thank you)_**

**And one more review from…**

From: tomboys rule girly girls suck

_LOVE the username!_

we have another idiot group they're flamers for the purification of Fanfiction  
net and they're even worse than CU and I mean if I met one out here and if the  
were a Ghost or Zombie I would punch them so hard but the good news is that  
the petition is getting closer...this sucks it's still a ton away and if  
there's two and we didn't know about whats to say that there aren't more

_Yea…we met him/her **(the debate is right above your review)**_

**And that's it for today _(As a closing statement, this is a message to all who wish to harm me or my fellow bloggers. I do not hate you. I hold no grudges against you. If you decide to just end this and walk away, we will not seek retribution for the trouble you have caused. We just want to entertain our readers, there are many people who enjoy reading this blog. And if you say otherwise, you are just fooling  
yourselves. Look at the reviews, the proof is there that our blogs are doing more good than harm, we are not the villains in this situation and we do not deserve your hatred. I doubt you will actually read this, but it had to be said)_**


	9. Entry 8

**Hey guys **_It's that time again…Q&A TIME! _**That was a little over-dramatic in my opinion **_meh, sue me_

From: Ruler of All Sporks

Hej, Nightwing, Batgirl, DD!

Before I proceed to the usual insanity, I'd like to tell you, DD:

Thanks.

Thank you for continuing to make this blog, despite nagging, insults, and threats to have your account taken down by Painful-Whats-His-Face and the other unimaginative groups taking over this site. (Seriously, I read that guy's review, and he was WAAAAY out of line. What on Irk was his deal?)Thank you for put up with we strange, strange reviewers and our very bizarre reviews. I know I really enjoy this fic, and I'm pretty sure everyone else does as well.

Also, well done on dealing with the Critics United/Flamers for the Purification of FFN people! (Particularly that last one.) You dealt with them much more maturely than I ever could have! *Applause*

**_(I find that when you rant like a child, you look like a child. Firm but polite is the best way to debate)_**

Once again, thank you. Q:-)

**_(I do not regret a moment of hardship)_**

Oh, and I wasn't going to SELL Zia! (Who'd pay for her?) She was going to be a gift! But nobody got the reference. (JTHM, if anyone cares.)

_That's…actually worse_

*Sighs* Perhaps it was for the best. Alice is awfully attached to the little brat.

QUESTIONS!

1. Wing, Batgirl, have you met Lian yet?

**Who?**

2. You guys seem to do just fine without, but if you DID have a power, which would you choose? This includes you, DD!

**Invisibility **_Reading minds **(Hyper Reflexes)**_

(I'd probably pick the ability to kill someone by glaring at them, or the power to make lightbulbs explode at will. Both could be so useful!)

3. What's your favorite slushy flavor?

**Blueberry **_strawberry_

(Cherry. Say cherry. Cherry is the beloved of the moose!)

**sorry**

Fare the well, fly you high, and beware: The armadillo lurks in your toaster!

_We'll…remember that_

Please update as soon as you can!

From: B.V. The Epic

B.V.- Oh, you got a review from the Purifiers?

_We prefer to call them "The Flamers for the Oppresion of FFN Authors"_

SIN- We did too.

B.V.- Those guys are total jerks. I mean, the word "Flamers" is in their NAME!

**They sure aren't subtle**

SIN- And, I think the decoy account is a smart move. Now, our original  
accounts are unaffected.

**_(something our enemies clearly did not think about)_**

B.V.- I can still work on my personal Marvel Universe without fear of CU.

SIN- Now, to questions!

1) When did Babs become Batgirl? Last I checked, VOC shot her and made her  
into Oracle.

_It's a long, LONG story. Involves REALLY strong magic_

2) Do you guys take questions by PMs? You should.

**_(We actually prefer PM's so that the records are easier to salvage, but we will respond to either)_**

3) Suppose Bruce came back to take up his mantle as Batman and Azrael wasn't  
happy with it. Despite death threats from the psycho, would you still ally  
with Bruce? Hypothetically speaking, of course.

**Of course **_We'd never go against Bruce_

B.V.- Is that it?

SIN- Pretty much.

B.V.- Okay. Well, see you guys!

**bye**

SIN- Try not to get flamed!

_No promises_

From: Ooo-shiny

Me: *Sigh* Their still fighting.

Jaci: *While eating cookies* That they are.

**Who's fighting about what?**

Niki: TAKE ME BACK!

Alana: Why-*Choking noises*

Niki:I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!

Alana: JUST TAKE HER BACK TO ARKHAM! PLEASE!

_Oh, they're fighting about that_

Me: *Exchanges look with Jaci*

Jaci: Nah.

Alana: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SHE'S AN ENDANGERMENT!

Jaci: Technically I'm an endangerment...Only difference is that I'm sane.

_THANK YOU!_

Me: You are?

Jaci: *Nods*

**That's a real breath of fresh air**

Me: When did THAT develop?

Jaci: I passed. When you refused to let me out and all those stupid doctors  
made me go through a test to see if I was sane? Well, I passed.

Me: *Shrugs* 'Kay. By the way DD I totally agree. Unleash your imagination? I  
think they should start allowing the blogs.

**_(I think that SOME of the rules are neccisary, but a lot of them don't have much point. No Interactive fiction, no script format, etc)_**

Jaci: Here's what I think: CU :P Flamers for the Purification :P

Niki: *Tackles Shiny*

Alana: Finally!

Jaci: We endorse violence.

_Please, we don't need ANOTHER reason for them to come after us _**they're annoying enough as it is**

Alana: *Strange look directed at Jaci*

Jaci: It was sarcasm, ya weirdo.

Me: You. are. never. going. back.

Niki: WHY NOT?

**Just a hunch, but maybe it's because that place would only make you crazier**

Me: Because that would be a reward for your awful behavior!

_Wow, that's good parenting_

Jaci: *Sigh* Questions!

Alana: Nightwing, are you still dating Zatanna?

**Of course**

Jaci: Do you hate us?

_Not really_

Alana: *looks at script* Would you rather have a bottle on each finger or a  
bucket on each foot?

**Buckets are easier to get out of**

Me: BTW we only use scripts for the questions, because somebody *couch Alana  
cough* asks boring questions.

Niki: Take me back...please?

Me: Not until you CALM DOWN.

Jaci:...Well, bye.

From: girlofathousandstorys

HELLO, NW,BG AND DD!

**Sup **_hey_

Questions:

1)nightwing, we're you ever a member of a superhero team called the teen  
titans?

**No…good name though, for a teenage team **

2) batgirl, does your dad know that your batgirl? And

_No…_

3)dd, do you have any tips for people who want to start blogs? (WHAT? They  
might delete my account? Oh know than all of my stories would be delet- oh. I  
don't have any , sorry for rambling but how do you get to the petition again?  
I can't find it.)

**_(1. ASK FIRST)_**

**_(2. The bloggers are a family, so get to know your family)_**

**_(3. When making your blog, make it using a fake profile)_**

**_(4. Either be a really good actor/actress or know how to duplicate personalities)_**

**_(5. Have excellent knowledge about YJ or DC, preferable both)_**

I now leave you with these quotes:

If I'd observed all the rules, I'd never have got anywhere.

Marilyn Monroe

Heck, there are no rules here - we're trying to accomplish something.

Thomas A. Edison

Rules and models destroy genius and art.

William Hazlitt

Oh, sorry, forgot to mention this earlier but I will back-up anyone's story  
that is in danger of being deleted by critics united or the purifiers if they  
pm it to me and if it's deleted I will pm it back to them so they still have  
it.

**Good **_It's always good to see people coming together to fight a common enemy…just something about it makes me a bit emotional… *sniff* sorry, I'll step out… *leaves* _**ok…so I guess I'm doing the last one on my own**

**And the last question of the day is…**

From: WonderGirlRules

So you met Painful honesty too?

**Yup, he was an…interesting, individual**

He (or she) must've gone nice on my review cause I'm a girl, I only get called  
a dimwit, and get sworn at once. Who are the Flamer for the Purification of  
FF? At least most of CU was polite. Maybe 67% of them. At most.

**We like to call them the Flamers for the Oppresion of FFN Authors and the Anti-Imagination League**

Cassie: BTW Izye claims to be a member of the Light.

**Don't even joke about that…**

**That's it for today _(I'm impressed, not a single flamer showed up. Hopefully this is a sign that all our efforts are actually paying off)_**


	10. Entry 9

**We're back **_yea, back to sucky introductions_

From: batblog666

B.V.- We take both reviews and PMs as well. And we're going to try to revamp  
the format of the blog. You'll see how it turns out when I put up Ch. 1 on  
Friday.

**_(As long as it doesn't destroy everything that makes it a blog, I'll follow your lead once I see how it turns out)_**

From: tomboys rule girly girls suck

I wish all of this would be over I can't escape in here from War and I can't  
do it out here because of idiots and Ghost and Zombies ohhh...I HATE THE  
ZOMBIES AND GHOST WITH A BURNING PASSION!questions

**…ok then**

you alittle worried that the Kaldur/Raquel baby thing may be true

_pfft nah, there is no way in heck that Raquel is pregnant…right? _**Not my field Babs**

heard Why ya wanna by Jana Kramer

_no_

idiot spread by bite...

la'gaan were to hit M'gann would it be safe to say his butt is gonna be kicked  
by nine people

**he'd get a lecture from me AND Batman, I don't think he can suffer a worse fate**

bye

From: fenixlovescartoons

Sarcasm Girl: Oh my golly gosh. This blog is back!

**Yup **_we've been here for awhile _**what rock have you been hiding under? **_…do you have room? Things are crazy up here_

I know! Why weren't we here sooner? Um, long story. We thought you'd abandoned  
us. Then we found out what CU was. Then we looked it up. Now we're here.

**_(It will take a lot more than a couple of flamers to make me run and hide. I'm a survivor)_**

Sarcasm Girl: CU is breaking a rule. I don't know if anyone's mentioned it,  
but no harassment.

Fenix: So scr*w them. They aren't as smart as they think they are. How does  
one go about making an official blog? I want to help fight and amuse people  
to! Do I just message you? Assuming i do get permission, and that is a huge  
assumption, who's left? Man, I need to think about this.

**_(I don't think we're accepting new members until all the crap with the Flamers for the Oppression and the Anti-Imagination League has been dealt with, although I may be wrong)_**

Sarcasm Girl: I'll even throw in my two cents and help.

_Thanks!_

Fenix: Question Time!

Babs, Did you ever get around to seeing Phantom of the Opera? If you ever do,  
don't see anything with Steve Harley.

_Still haven't seen it_

Nightwing: Have you ever broken a Finger? Did it hurt? Does your costume have  
any meanings behind it?

**Yes, I've broken every bone in my body (note: not all at once, that would kill me!) and every time I broke a bone, it hurt. A lot.**

Sarcasm Girl: Favourite number?

**1 **_2_

Fenix: See ya later, alligator!

Sarcasm Girl: Or whenever the blog next posts.

From: Ooo-shiny

Me: Painful Honesty flamed me! He only swore three times though, and called me  
a retard, an idiot, and a person who assumes that rules are only there for  
breaking. One of the rules is to respect your fellow writers. How is he  
supporting that? I didn't think my story was against the rules, yes I use  
lines from the show, but...

**_(I noticed that they only harrase people who break the pointless ones, I guess there aren't enough REAL threats on FFN and they're bored)_**

Alana: You've mentioned that about a BILLION TIMES!

Me: Well I looked at all the other Young Justice Watching Young Justice  
stories, and none of them had flames! JUST MINE! And WHEN in the WORLD have I  
compared them to CU?

Jaci: Let's do the questions.

Me: I think he just hates the fact that I support the blogs. And I always  
shall. No matter what. I shouldn't be complaining. The blogs are a lot worse  
off.

**Yea, but we can take whatever they throw at us**

Niki: ...Please...

Me: No.

Niki: ...But...

Me: Niki, get some sleep.

Niki: ...But I wanna go ba...*Snore*

_How did you do that…_

Alana: So...will you take her back?

Me: Maybe. *Shrugs*

**What about what you said last time about how it would just reward her for whining alot**

Jaci: We're glad you guys are standing up to the Flamers for the Oppression  
and Anti-Imagination.

_This just seems worth it_

Everyone: THANKS! *Confetti and cake appears*

Me: So, I'm kinda late but I just watched Batman: Under the Red Hood, and I'm  
not sure what I think. I LOVE Jason, my second favorite Robin. (My first is  
Dick.) But well...he had his reasons, and Batman had his. And hmmm...I kinda  
believe the Joker got what was coming to him, but-

**_(I have been looking for that movie a long time and have yet to find it, no spoilers please)_**

Jaci: QUESTIONS!

Alana: What if FFTO (Flamers for the Oppression)is in league with the light?

_Wouldn't surprise me **(I would actually be very surprised since The Light is a fictional antagonist from a fictional TV series and therefor could have no connection with human beings from this-) **PLEASE SHUT UP!_

Me: I wasn't...done...

**_(Niether was I) _****life sucks, huh?**

Jaci: If you HAD to pick a villain to fight, who would you be most likely to pick?

**Condiment King **_He's so easy, it's ridiculous_

Me: *Sigh, Fine, whatever. Does any member of the team, (Beside BB and Robin and Impulse...and each other) know your secret ID's?

**We'd like to keep that to ourselves. Why you ask? Cause we feel like it**

Alana: Well, thank you DD.

Jaci: For All the amazing stuff you do.

Me: And thank you Nightwing and Batgirl...and DD.

Jaci: For putting up with our reviews.

**Out pleasure **_this is a great stress reliever from…ya know_

Everyone: THANKS!

_That's it for now _**cya everyone _(Two entries without a flame, things are looking up)_**


	11. Entry 10

**Hey guys **_Q&A _

From: QueenJoJo

First, I must apologize to Dd, I got mad when he told me to remove my  
Beast Boy blog. All you've said through this story inspires me, I am deeply  
sorry.

**_(I am sorry for telling you to remove your blog, but if we let anyone make a blog whenever they felt like it, we'd have about 4 or 5 Robin Blogs. You understand, right?)_**

Two, you can buy Batman Under The Red Hood on iTunes if you have an Apple  
product

Three, I'm thinking the DeviantArt fanfiction section is about to get a LOT  
bigger! I prefer reading fanfiction here since they are easier to follow, but  
I might have to resolve to DA.

And, I love reading this blog! It makes me feel all underground-ish and stuff!  
I might make an underground account...:)

_Are we invisible? _

Yo Nightwing and Babs!

_Finally, hi there _**sup**

If Zee and Dick had a baby, would you be like the aunt?

***awkwardly silent* **_*laughing*_

I LOVED you guys in 'The Batman' series! (television) You were all amazing.

And are you guys as mentally traumatized as I am from hear Painful  
what's-his-face rant about this story?

**Not really **_We've seen some really scary stuff, PH is a teddy bear compared to what we're used to_

Bye!

From: thepeoplesfan

Meet Lightning and ME

**Hi **_how's it goin?_

OKK Questions! ...

Me: Lightning ASK THE FIRST QUESTION! ... NOW!

Lightning: *wakes up* HEY... oh yeah... Ok you want to watch Samurai Jack in  
Romania?

**Uh I'd like to see the show since I've never seen it before, but I'd prefer to watch it here, in Gotham**

Me: Yeah... SHE'S THE LONG LOST SISTER OF KID FLASH!

_clearly_

Lightning: *Eats vinegear and goes to the bathroom* OOOoooohhhhHHHHH

**What?**

Me: *sigh* She had to do that

Me: Doritos Or Cheetos

**Doritos **_Cheetos_

Lightning: BACK! Ok Batgirl admit it, your IN LOVE with NIGHTWING

_I'm not_

'Dat All

PS: Thanks :)

PPS: We invited Batman and B.V

BOTH: BYEE SEE YA IN ROMANIA!

**Why can't we watch it here?**

Name: YJ and HG rocks

Hi sorry about Alex's spell while completly uncalled for and childish she has  
a good reason to hate them...

_No kidding_

song

**Numb by Lincoln Park **_Save the Hero by heck-if-I-know_

thing you've ever seen

**Joker, walking around with a giant bell on his head, in his underpants **_*laughs* I took photos_

batman know about the plan

_*sigh* I'm just going to quit asking…WHAT PLAN? _**I thought you were going to quit- **_SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE PLAN IS! _**NEVER!**

that I think about when this all boils down and Arty's back whatever  
Zatanna does to you is gonna look fun compared too what Jade does to you

_Ok, so the plan envolves Artemis… _**nope, way off **_DARN YOU!_

bye

From: Infinite Alpha-Omega 1

**_(Ok, thanks for all the reviews and all but I'm going to bundle them all up into 1 review)_**

1) Hey whoever said that this was getting removed, I agree with DD, unfair! This  
is awesome! Me want in me want in. PM me with how I can you know get involved!

**_(I am sorry but last I checked, we are not accepting new bloggers until all this nonsense has been settled. But you can still help by reviewing the blogs regurarly and showing your support)_**

2) GO AWAY YOU STINKING CRITCIS UNITED CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO ENJOY THIS  
FANFIC! GRR TO ALL OF YOU! WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MATTER WITH A BLOG! AS LONG AS  
THE PERSON DOESN'T TAKE CREDIT IT'S NOT STEALING, SO GO AWAY AND LEAVE US  
WRITTERS ALONE FOR GOD'S SAKE!

**_(Thank you for the support)_**

Oh and Nightwing you are one sexy character,  
you and Zatanna look amazing together, shiped you two from the first time she  
appeared!

**Ummmm, I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out**

Ok that's it for the rant!

3) OK THAT'S IT I'M RELEASING EVERY PERSON IN ARKAHM TO GET A.I LEAGUE, OOOOHHHH  
JOOOOOKKKKKEEERRR I NEED YOUR HELP!

**_*in unison* NO! DON'T DO THAT!_**

Joker: WHAT?

Me: I need to you I don't know Joker Venom a certain critics group for me.

**_*in unison* STOP NEGOTIATING WITH THE PSYCOPATH!_**

J: What's in it for me?

Me: Your freedom.

**_*facepalm in unison*_**

NW: What? He's a physcopath why would you let him out?

Me: I NEED THE CRITICS TO GO AWAY, THEY REMOVED A STORY I WORKED EXTREMELY  
HARD ON!

**I like this blog even more than the next guy, BUT JOKER?**

NW: You have problems.

Me: BOYS SICK EM -Joker's hyenas appear out of no where.-

NW: OH CRAP BATGIRL HELP!1

Me: No one can save you now -MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Batgirl: OH YEA? -kicks my butt-

NightWing: OH YEA you show her whos boss -BG B slaps him-

Me: HA!

BG: I'm not done with you.

Me: EEP -runs away holding a sign that says GO AWAY ANTI IMAGINATION LEAGUE! –

**_(Don't forget the Flamers for the Oppresion of FFN Authors)_**

4) Hi there Nightwing, Batgirl, DD! Ok random question time from your  
neighborhood insane chick who is obsessed with Young Justice and would kidnap  
them if it was physically possible!:

**Gee that's ummm, comforting**

1) Nightwing did Superman tell you the story about your namesake?

**yea**

2) Batgirl when did you join the team and how did you become Batgirl?

_I was actually Batgirl before I joined the team. I joined the team shortly after Robin, now Nightwing, and Bats finally trusted me with their secret identities. And I became Batgirl after my dad was framed by Two-Face_

3) Would you allow Tim to join this blog if it was possible?

**_(No, it is already difficult enough to make sure neither Nightwing or Batgirl overshadow the other)_**

Random Voice #1: Hey aren't you supposed to be in Arkham for trying to abduct  
Joker?

**Nice try, I see you hiding behind the crates**

Me: No...

RV#1: Yes you are! GAH SOMEONE GET HER

Me: That's it for my questions, -runs away screaming my head off- I LOVE YOU  
NIGHTWING YOU ARE HOT! AHHHHHHH NOT ARKHAM THAT PLACE IS CRAZY!

**You should fit right in!**

5) Hi DD, Batgirl and Nightwing, I just want to let you know that I will fully  
support this blog. Not start my own but if you want me to back it up feel free  
to PM me and we can set up a DocX or something. Also how do you find CU and  
Flammers Opposition, do they have a site online, cause if they do I want to  
send them an extremely long hate email telling them to BACK OFF OR FACE THE  
WRATH OF -

**_(we don't really hunt them down or anything, we just try to keep our blogs up and running for as long as possible and hope that eventually they'll see how pointless this whole conflict is)_**

RV#1: I'm back and YOU'RE still so interesting.

**You're lying, you never left**

Me: Was that sarcasm?

RV#1: Maybe...

Me: Grr...

_Sarcasm win_

RV#100: Finally I can ask my question she's been holding me captive... Ok  
Batgirl, why do you call yourself Batgirl?

_At first I was impersonating Batman, long story. Although, my costume didn't hide my gender pretty well. Batgirl was just a name the press came up with_

Nightwing if you could pick and other name for yourself what would it be?

**Ummm, DarkMan?**

I think you two are an amazing pairing you should date!

**_*in unison* no thanks_**

Me: SHUT IT! They already said they're not dating so stop saying that! Besides  
Nightwing and Zatanna are soul mates would you even dare to break that up?

RV#100: Maybe...

**You'd better not *batglare***

Me: Gah -attacks the invisible voice RV#100 and falls off a cliff-

RV#2: Oh the IRONY of it all, well byes! Thanks for answering our questions oh  
and Nightwing YOU ARE SMEXY!

**You know what, I'm not even surprised anymore**

Name: tomboys rule girly girls suck

hi...power to the rebels..we need a cool name too I mean FFTPFFN and CU are  
somtimes mean and jerky but they have cool names and ours is rebels...I got  
one 'Authors for th freedom of ' well questions

**_(I don't really care for names, everyone intelligent knows who we are and what we stand for)_**

**Well that's it for now **_send more questions please! **(And through PM, if you don't mind. I couldn't post a few questions because the records were lost when the blog was taken down again. Although if you send it through PM the administrators won't be able to destroy the records)**_


	12. Entry 11

**Hey **_Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness _**she recently discovered Tobuscus **_HE'S A COMEDY GENIUS! _**Q&A**

From: thepeoplesfan

Lightning: Ok , me isn't here so i'll questions

**Why isn't "me" here?**

Lightning: In my last review i threw up... so I could get away I not ready to  
see KF yet.

Lightning: Reason why were going to Romania is because it's a secret meeting  
between authors

**_(I had no knowledge of this)_**

so we could shut down CU and Flamers for purfication for FFN.

_good luck with that_

Lightning: And after the meeting we watch Samurai Jack, and have Doritos and  
Cheetos.

**Cool, are we invited?**

Lightning: we also need a name request for Me, Oh reason why it's Romania is  
because we're Paranoid, don't ask why!

_No one ever died from being paranoid _**Saved us on more occasions than I can remember**

'Dat all

Bye

PS: Joker's name is Jack but you already knew that right?

**Actually we didn't know that **_of course you'll have to provide some sort of proof before we add that to the database_

From: Ruler of All Sporks

Habari, Nightwing, Batgirl, DD!

This blog really does seem to get removed A LOT. When are these irksome whiny flamer people going to give up? They should know by now that you'll just put it back up again...

**_(I think the reason this is targeted so much is because the leader of CU knows who I am. I tried to negotiate a peace between the Blogverse and CU a while back. I failed of course but I got her attention, however narrow-minded she is)_**

ALICE: The world boasts many stupid people.

***nods head***

SPORKS: Sad, but true.

_Amen_

ZIA: More and more...they bite others to spread Idiot Disease. We must make medicine!

SPORKS: Ah. Right. Zia. It would seem that Miss OC-Who-Sucks-At-Being-An-OC-'Cuz-She-Just-Does-Whatever-Idiotic-Thing-That-Comes-To-Her-Head got in touch with Megan. I guess they worked something out, because Zia now speaks and understands English.

ZIA(Scowling): Not English! Ryveniki! You're speaking Ryveniki!

**Then howcome we can understand you both?**

SPORKS: Eh?

ALICE(curiously): Is that the language you were speaking before?

_I'm not entirely sure what's going on so I'm just going to smile and nod my head *smiles and nods head*_

*Zia makes an odd movement, half shrug half nod, and then goes to sit behind a shelf, growling quietly to herself.*

ALICE: Oh, dear.

SPORKS: I'm sure she'll be alright... just leave her be for the moment... uh. Questions!

QUESTIONS!

1. On a scale of Batman to Gir, how excited are you right now?

**Nightwing **_Batgirl_

SPORKS: I can't remember if I've asked this before or not...my apologies if I have!

2. Who do you think should next be added to the team, if anyone?

**Hmmm, I wouldn't mind Wally coming back **_I'm not sure, him and Artemis BOTH on the team… _**it worked before**

ALICE: This is what, the third time you've asked this question?

SPORKS: Nuh-uh! I asked on OTHER blogs, so it doesn't count!

ALICE: Does so!

SPORKS: Does not!

ALICE: DOES!

SPORKS: DOESN'T!

**Ummm, I can settle this argument…it doesn't**

ZIA(Clambering up shelf to look over the top): SHUT UP!

SPORKS(Muttering): That horrible kid...

ALICE(Points at Sporks): She started it.

SPORKS: WHAT!

ZIA(Sighs): Goodbye.

*Turns to Sporks and Alice, who are still screaming at each other.*

ZIA: I WILL BURN DOWN THIS CLOSET!

_Where will you review from?_

_That's it for now _**cya everyone**


	13. Entry 12

_Intro of Darkness then red- _**SHUT UP! She has been doing stuff like that for the past 3 days. It's driving. Me. INSANE! **_*crosses arms* Don't you judge me _***sigh* Let's just get on with the thing **_Q&A_

From: archergirlxo

umm could you plz explane the whole CU and flamer thing? cause it seems really  
wrong what they are doing. i havent had an account on fanfic that long but i  
read alot of reviews about them. so if u would that would help me out alot.  
and i hope ur blog stays up cuz its good. :)

**_(They are people who want us to follow every single last rule, even the pointless ones that don't serve any purpose)_**

From: Ooo-shiny

Me: We. Missed. Two. Reviews.

**Yes, yes you did**

Alana: *Laughs* That's a first!

Me: It isn't funny!

_Yeesh, lighten up_

Alana: I think it's halarious.

Silence

Me: Jaci, where are you?

Jaci: I found youtube videos!

/ejBwNJTugfc

/5qjq3aU6jgs

/dkcDfDQHPLc

**You didn't quite send them right**

Me: They have better things to do than to watch your favorite youtube videos.

**Actually, the whole point of this blog is because the two of us have nothing better to do**

Jaci: How do you know?

Alana: She has magical powers.

Me: I do? Since when?

Alana: It was sarcasm ya weirdo.

Me: Questions!

Jaci: Have you heard the song Angel with a Shotgun?

**No **_those don't sound like very friendly angels_

Alana: What's your star sign?

**Dunno…what's a star sign?**

Me: What's your favorite smell?

**Well that's a little weird…I guess the air after a rainstorm **_I'd rather keep mine personal _**why? **_None of your buisness_

Jaci: If I came up to you in the street and hugged you, would you kill me?

_No, for two reasons 1) we don't kill 2) you wouldn't have done anything wrong_

Me: What are you wearing?

**Our Gotham High uniforms**

Alana: Vampires or Werewolves?

**Vampires **_Werewolves_

Jaci: Do you like Spongebob? XP

_Yes _**no**

Me: Do you still 'slaughter'; sorry, revise, the english language?

**sometimes**

Alana: Do you like poking people...HARD?

_Ummm, no_

Me: Now, I shall go discuss Arkham with Niki one more time.

Alana: I'm going to go find some coffee.

Jaci: So they leave me to shut off the review thingy. How do you end it  
anyway? *Fumbles with it* Oh that button...so...um...bye.

**Cya **_later_

From: I'm Soup a Man

"I'm impressed, not a single flamer showed up. Hopefully this is a sign that  
all our efforts are actually paying off"

Please don't be so fucking stupid. I know you're a 14 year old idiot who can't  
begin to understand rules but the fact is that we decided to simply report you  
and your accounts directly to the administrators without wasting much time  
reviewing your interactive piece of shit.

**_(I do understand basic rules, but the ones you are enforcing are just a waste of time. "No interactive fiction" tell me, what is the point of that?)_**

Besides, only losers with NO intelligence, NO imagination and who are LAZY  
fucks like you do interactive stories. Why? Because, you prick, since you  
can't come up with anything by yourself, you need others to think of ideas for  
you.

**_(Why do you care? Just go read a different story if this one isn't your cup of tea. Other people enjoy this and it is unfair for you to deprive them of a story they enjoy. And if you say there aren't, you're fooling yourself. I wouldn't even be able to post if there weren't fans to review)_**

If you want to interact so much go to fucking Facebook and roleplay the hell  
out of that place. Because here you can't do that.

**_(Are you aware that the site's motto is "Unleash your Imagination?" It is not your place to judge how I do that)_**

And no, being mentally challenged like you are is not an excuse to act like an  
imbecile.

**_(You may want to work on your debating skills. Coming in here, raving and ranting only makes you look like an immature child. I find that being firm but polite gets much better results, for future reference)_**

I reported every chapter of this story and sent direct reports to the admins.

**_(Don't think that's any sort of victory against me, you are the 8th person to try and destroy this blog and I have always bounced back)_**

Enjoy.

From: Spoiler1001

Is tim dating a blond hero yet be cause she dies so keep Tim away from her

**What are you, the Oracle?**

**That's it for now_ (And I regret to inform you that I will be going on vacation for about a week and I won't be able to update. Have a nice day)_**


	14. Entry 13

**_(Hello, Sorry for the delay but I was on vacation. But now we have returned) _With more Q&A **_Enjoy_

From: Spoiler1001

Hi

I have 9 questions that I want answers to ok?

**There's no real limit on questions, so ok**

1 is Tim dating spoiler yet ?

_I don't think Bruce even lets him date_

2 why won't you talk about Jason ( do not plead the fith)

_We refuse to answer this question _**but what's the fifth?**

3 will you two please go on a date for Pete's sake?

**_NO!_**

4 nightwing does the name kori'andor ring a bell?

***thinks a second* no**

5 will Tim have a blog?

**_(Yes)_**

6 babs do you dye your hair?

_No, it's naturally red_

7 does Cassie have a crush on Tim?

**If they do then I don't think they'd want us telling everyone**

8 did Stephanie die yet?

_Who's Stephanie?_

9 why is Tim so quiet?

**He's pretty new to the hero gig, he's probably just whelmed**

Thanks you rock : )

Name: Infinite Alpha-Omega 1

Me: HI I'm back from Arkham! And I have my good friend Calli is back from  
Juvie and is over since she's obsessed with anything and everything to do with  
DC. Oh and sorry about the confusion with my earlier question DD I didn't  
mean I want to do a blog I meant I want to help get rid of the Anti  
Imagination League, and the Flammers whatever the rest of that is.

**_(Just your support helps, but there are petitions that you can sign urging the administrators to take action. I put links to them in previous entries)_**

Calli: Are we going to ask questions or sit here and small talk them to  
death!

**We don't mind small talk**

Me: Don't be rude.

Calli: I wasn't I was stating a fact. So ask the questions already!

**A little patience never killed anyone**

Me: Mmm Kay. Cheese Puffs or Grahmn Crackers?

**Cheese puffs **_Grahmn Crackers_

Calli: My turn yays, Nightwing when did you change your name?

**About…3 years ago, I think**

Me: Batgirl if you could have any other name besides Batgirl what would it  
be?

_Hmmm, Batwoman? _**Ya know, not everything has to have bat in it **_I know that!_

Calli: Be right back doorbell rung. -to a cop outside- Nope, try the  
Johnstons.

Me: One last question before I hide, what do you think of Wally quitting the  
team?

**It was his choice**

Calli: Quick into the escape tunnel to China before they get back, I am not  
going to JUVIE!

_How'd you make it past the Earth's Core?_

From: Ooo-shiny

Me: Purple!

**What about purple?**

Jaci: *Sigh* She decided that she gets tired of people always saying hello as  
yellow, so she's using purple for her greetings.

**ah**

Me: *Nods agreeably*

_You couldn't have tried something more identifiable? Like "hi"_

Alana: *Walks in* Drink this. *Thrusts coffee mug in Jaci's face.*

Jaci: Okay...*Drinks it*

Alana: *Smirks*

**That's never a good sign**

Jaci: This tastes funky.

Alana: *Nods* I got it out of the dumpster.

Jaci: You what? *Spits out as much of the coffee as she can*

_Hey! You got it in my hair! _***laughing***

Alana: *Laughs*

Jaci: YOU GAVE ME DUMPSTER COFFEE!

_YOU SPIT DUMPSTER COFFEE IN MY HAIR! _***mid-laughing* here ha-ha use this *hands her a rag* **_*dries off*_

Me: Well...questions!

Alana: Best prank you ever pulled?

**Hmmmm, that is a tough one… **_Let's just move on or we'll be here all night_

Me: What do you think about the color pink?

_Too girly_

Jaci: If you had three wishes what would they be?

**1: No more crime 2: same as the 1st one just in case it didn't work 3: More time to spend with Zatanna **_1: No more crime 2: No more flies, they're annoying! 3: Flamers would just LEAVE US ALONE!_

Me: Sooo...I'm going to go file a restraining order.

Alana: Against who?

Me: Niki.

_Something tells me I should do the same *still drying hair*_

Jaci: *Smothers laugh* Why?

_IT'S NOT FUNNY! _**It's VERY funny!**

Me: She tried to kill me in my sleep.

Alana: Not unexpected.

Jaci: I'm going to go drink boiling water to rid my mouth of this...taste.

_I'm going to take a shower *leaves*_

Alana: *Laughs* Bye Nightwing!

**cya**

Me: Bye Batgirl!

_*from other room* BYE!_

Jaci: Bye DD!

**_(Good night)_**

**_(That is the end of this entry. Also, it is now REQUIERED that you send in reviews through PM, it will get a lot of people off my back)_**


	15. Entry 14

**Hey guys _(only ¼ people reviewing sent it through PM. PLEASE use PM, it will get A LOT of people off my back and make my life easier!)_**

From: Lin36bffbecca

becca: Dang it blog got delated I hat the flammers they can go suck-

**Language!**

Black canary:*puts hand over mouth* ok shes a little poed

_No, really?_

Becca:*gets her to let go* a little those *beep* eating *beep. Beep* sucking  
*beep* wholes can go *beep* themselves

_Quite a creative vocabulary you got there… _

Black canrary: so anyways Batgirl are you liking the team?

_It's great!_

Becca: so 'wing how does it feel to be in charge now, since you were so eager  
to when you were younger?

**I was a little nervous at first, but I got used to the extra responsibility**

Ehhhh that's pretty much it, see ya guys

Name: Ruler of All Sporks

Sveiki, Nightwing, Batgirl, DD!  
So it has come to this. Reduced to PMing. (Hopefully I've done it correctly. The internet hates me!) Tragedy indeed! I hate these things

ALICE: Why?

SPORKS: I just do!

ALICE: But WHY?

SPORKS: They freak me out!

**Perfectly logical**

ALICE:...Why?

SPORKS: I'M A NATURALLY NERVOUS PERSON, OKAY?

_I know a few psychiatrist that can help you with that…_

ZIA: No, really? I had not noticed.

SPORKS(Shooting her Ye Old Hairy Eyeball): Was that sarcasm, young lady?

ZIA: Yes.

SPORKS: Excellent. You might not be as hopeless as I thought. SO,we noticed you guys acquired a new flamer! Whoop-de-freaking-doo.

**Nothing new there **_seems like the whole world is out to kill us these days_

ALICE: Though I get the feeling that this guy and Painful-whatever might be the same person. Same type of language, same pleasant demeanor...

**_(Something I notice about most flamers: they are very immature)_**

SPORKS: You may have a point!

ALICE: Oh, but I hate needles!

_It's not that hard, just man up!_

SPORKS:...What?

ZIA(Painting symbols on her own arms in reddish ointment): I believe it was a joke.

SPORKS: If that qualifies as a joke, I'm the Grand Turnip of China. And what on EARTH are you doing?

ZIA(Adds a final blob to her forehead, and sits down,  
crosslegged): Meditating. It's important. Don't bother me.

**I meditate to, but the paintings are a little unnecisary**

SPORKS(Crossing arms): Fine! BE LIKE THAT!

ZIA: I WILL!

_I don't think the meditation is working_

ALICE: Questions!

QUESTIONS!

1. Did you know Suzanne Collins has another young adult series BESIDES the Hunger Games?

**No, we did not know that**

2. Cookies or ice cream?

**Cookies **_Ice Cream_

SPORKS: COOKIES!

_Ice cream :p_

ALICE: Both are bad for you.

SPORKS: And?

ALICE:...Cookies.

_Am I the only one who likes ice cream…_

SPORKS: I KNEW YOU HAD A BRAIN SOMEWHERE!

3. Favorite song?

SPORKS: That be all!

ALICE: Goodbye! Try not to trip on Zia, she'll be pissed...

From: Spoiler1001

Hello  
I have ten questions

1 are you sure you don't dye you hair

_I DON'T!_

2 kori'andor is a half dressed alien who wind up dating nightwing, does it  
ring a bell?

**What?**

3 are you sure Tim isn't dating spoiler?

_He's not dating you_

4 spoiler is clue master's daughter does it trigger any memories?

**No, these questions are getting old**

5 if you see damion will you run the other way?

_Who's Damion?_

6 did batman go crazy?

**He's the picture of sanity**

7 did you know scarecrow has a phonia of bats?

**Gee, wonder why…**

8 has tim been trying to get out of mission and nights off?

_no_

9 how is you hair that red?

_It's genetic from my mother side_

10 what did you after this blog?

**Fight crime**

Night wing you are hot!

From: Anonymous

:Hi!

I just found this... uh... thing you wrote and I must say a few things about  
it.

**_(Oh good, I hope we can have a civilized chat)_**

Let's start, shall we? What I have to say is that:

You are an unbearably self-righteous person, you're so self-centered that you  
don't know which site you should post this crap in and you bitch about things  
that never happened or have no meaning. Not only that, you posted something  
totally uninteresting, I think you might be inbred, it is obvious that your  
brain is logic retardant, lame, stupid, and rotten.

**_(I'm beginning to pick up on something: you aren't very civilized)_**

Hey look! My previous paragraph was longer than any worthwhile thought of  
which you are capable.

**_(do you know how many of you rule-fanatics I deal with each day? You're just a spec of sand in a desert)_**

You kow what else? It is surprising how your trollfic was shockingly lucid and  
coherent, considering it was dictated to you by a retarded monkey after you  
were apparently raped by angry gorillas in violation of the terms of your  
parole for smoking pot on your school's bathroom.

**_(hmm, least you're creative in your insults. Now if only you knew how to use your creativity for good)_**

Unfortunately, your trollfic was a vast well of s**t into which I poured two  
minutes of my precious life, only to be rewarded with a vague sense of having  
been cheated out of the laughs trollfics normally bring. It was more tedious  
than a Phaedrus manifesto or apparently very poorly translated from the  
original Sanskrit, but nonetheless, it was first and foremost an inspiration  
to degenerate inbred rednecks everywhere.

**_(we are on the same site, right? Ya know, the one that encourages independent thinking and expressing our imagination? No?)_**

Your trollfic reminded me of a stream-of-consciousness novel written by a  
chimpanzee and my attention was draw...

**_(Unfortunetly, this was all my email gave me. If you want me to reply to the whole thing, please send it through PM. And now for my full reply: The site's motto "Unleash your imagination." This is my way of unleashing my imagination, you may not agree with it but that doesn't give you the right to flame. In fact, you are actually breaking a few rules. Also, I quote rule 4 in the site's guidelines: "_**Everyone here is an aspiring writer. **_Respect your fellow members_** and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street"**_ I do not feel respected, but did that stop you? You were doing what you thought was right, I am doing the same. Even though both our actions are against the rules, we are still doing it because we believe it is the right thing to do.)_**

**_(THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS: If we do not show our enemies respect and kindness, they are even less likely to change their ways. Yes, we must hold our ground and hold firm, but we can't go around cussing at them or acting like uncivilized brutes, otherwise we are no better than they are. I find that being polite but firm will help you far more than ranting like a childish lunatic [it may be fun, but it doesn't help] Be polite, be civil, and represent yourself well. I hope you heed my advice.)_**


	16. Entry 15

**Hey guys **_Intro of Darkness then- _**oh no, you are NOT bringing that back. Q&A**

Name: Ooo-shiny

Me: Purple!

_Yellow! _

Niki: Hi.

**hey**

Jaci: Hello!

_sup_

Alana: Bye.

**Uhhh, cya?**

Jaci: Bye?

Alana: You took all the greetings.

**No they didn't**

Me: We didn't use Hey.

_Or hiya, or good day, or hi there, or… _**I think they get the point**

Alana: *Shrugs*

Me: They wouldn't accept my restraining order.

Alana: *laughs* It's a good thing too. You guys live in the same house.

**It would be pretty difficult to stay away from each other**

Niki: *Smirks*

Me: She tried to kill me!

_So? Jaci spit coffee in my hair _**I think death is a little more important than your hair **_It takes 15 minuets to get my hair like this! _**Oh cry me a river**

Niki: You wouldn't take me to Arkham.

Me: I wouldn't be able to take you to Arkham if I was DEAD!

**Well, you could if it was written in your Will**

Jaci: So...I say we get on with the questions.

Me: Why are you in a hurry?

Jaci: I'm not.

Me: Okay then.

Alana: QUESTIONS!

_Answers!_

Jaci: If you could trade places with any person for a day, who would it be?

**Hmm…**

Niki: What is the most disgusting food you've ever tasted?

**Brussel Sprouts **_Hey! I love Brussel Sprouts!_

Alana: If all the nations in the world are in debt, where did all the money  
go?

_The polititions give it to the poor so that they can get re-elected. And then the poor spend it and from there, I don't know._

Me: If a person suffered from amnesia and then was cured would they remember  
that they forgot?

**That happened to me once, yes**

Jaci: So, bye!

_cya_

Niki: Bye!

**later**

Alana: Bye!

Me: Wow, we have a lot of goodbyes. Later!

Name: YJ and HG rocks

we lost one of our own B.V's with the flamers now...THAT'S IT! I want to  
start a blog...

**_(Unless something has changed and I wasn't informed, we aren't going to start accepting new bloggers until all this chaos has been resolved) _What is taking the admins so long to respond to the petition?**

you see damion do run the other way(he's Bruce and talia's son)or helena

_Umm, ok..I wasn't aware Bruce had a kid but…_

you ever been coming home from a mission and run into or spot  
Catwomen,Poison Ivy,Wonder Woman or Taila

**No, no, yes, and no **_I know what you're all thinking. WW was there because of a League Meeting_

you see what catwoman did on La'gaan's blog

**No…should we be concerned _(It's hard to keep myself updated on all the blogs lately)_**

your favorite song

**Numb by Lincoln Park **_Save the Hero by heck-if-I-know_

late fouth

**You too**

Bye

Name: thenerdyworm

Hey Batgirl, Nightwing and DD, I am thenerdyworm!

_You're not THAT nerdy, are you?_

I thought I'd let you know that I signed the petion against CU and have posted  
the link to my profile.

**_(Tell all your friends)_**

I'm not going to ramble on like some peole do so, Questions!

**Thank you**

For Everyone

1. Favourite Movie?

**V for Vendetta **_I like watching Twilight because it's so much fun to make fun of it_

2. Have you watched The Blair Witch Project?

**No **_I saw the ending_

3. Favourite Cake Flavour?

**Vanilla **_Chocolate_

4. Weirdest thing you've seen as a civilen?

**Someone pretending to be Batman**

For Batgirl

1. Have you ever thought of joining the police force?

_That was my dream job before I became Batgirl_

2. Have you met Supergirl?

_Yea, she's a great friend_

3. Have you ever wanted to live on a farm?

_Who doesn't?_

4. Dream Vacation?

_Anywhere that's not Gotham_

For Nightwing

1. Met the demon child yet?

**The what?**

2. What would you name your kids

**Uhh…**

3. Is Tim smarter than you?

**He wishes**

4. Have you met a sex-craved alien princess who may possibly like you yet?

**Excuse me?**

That's all for now and pray Kaldur and Artie's mission goes well.

_Why won't anyone tell me what that is? _**It's a secret mission, secret missions are generally secret**

Thenerdyworm

TheUndergroundQueen

Hey! It's actually QueenJoJo, I just made a different account for, well, I guess you could say Rebellion.

Can I remake Beast Boy's Blog?

**_(I wish I could say yes, but unless the other's took a vote and didn't inform me, we aren't accepting new bloggers)_**

Dick, will you marry Zatanna?

**That's uh… *cough* bit personal…**

Barbara, what color wheelchair would you like?

_I'm not in a wheelchair…_

Haven't you noticed, all the cussy, incredibly rude flamers have NO stories of their own? :)

**Hipocrits**

Have you ever read that Mary-Sue fic, 'My Immortal'?

**No…should we?**

Bye

Spoiler1001

I named myself after spoiler

I have 8 things to say

1 has Tim walled into the cave with a giant bruse on his jaw where he wouldn't tell you how he got it?

**no**

2 Bruce got talia pregnant good luck taking care of the demon

_Do you have proof?_

3 pleeeeeeeeeeeeeese go on a date.

**_*in unison* NO!_**

4 babs when nightwing took artemis picture you questioned his reasoning with jealously dripping from your voice. If you don't like him like that would you explain why you were jealous?

_Ok, so back then I might have had a crush…I was a 13-year-old girl, give me a break!_

5 do you like the whole bird theme with the boy sidekicks with batman?

**What?**

6 Do you think lagaan is a jerk?

**I think he needs to pay attention to orders**

7 Tim is the worlds greatest dectetive.

_Actually, that would be Batman_

8 why 'nightwing'

**Had to choose something**

PowerToThePeople23

Power: Hi everyone, Power here, what goes on?

**Nothen much **_you?_

La'gann: Hello Nightwing, Batgirl, I'm sitting in a cell.

**That's too bad…have you even tried to free yourself yet?**

Power: Just be glad it has Wi-Fi, wait if you're allowed to have a computer why don't you just

sent the team your location so they can get you?

_she has a point_

La'gann: Because they block all E-mail access.

_You can just tell us right now…come on, we're listening…do you even want to be free?_

Power: Wow they really thought ahead. Anyway questions.

**Either that or he just isn't smart…**

Power: How are thing going with you and Zee Nightwing?

**Great**

La'gann: Why am I still in a cell?

_Cause you aren't smart enough to break out on your own_

Power: Not everything is about you La'gann, Jamie friend was kidnapped by Queen Bee and the only people that care is Jamie and his friend's mom and grandpa.

**They don't live in the nicest neighborhood…**

La'gann: I don't care! For all I know my Angelfish is being confort by Super ex boyfriend.

_I can get rid of any doubt…she is _

Power: That reminds me, who do you like better Supermartain (Conner and Megan) or Angelfish (La'gann and Megan)? I'm with Supermartain.

**_(Supermartian is probably canon)_**

La'gann: Hey!

**_(Blame the producers)_**

Power: What? Do you want Conner and M'ggan to get back together? I do!

**Their romantic life is their buisness**

La'gann: Dude!

Power: One I'm a dudette and two I'm entitle to my opinoin.

La'gann: Whatever I'm going to go lay down.

Power: Don't forget to keep that ice pack on your head and don't go to sleep you might not wake up. Wait that would make the fan base happy, know what do what ever you want. Did you guys read my speeches at the end of my last two chapters? If you did what did you think of them?

**_(very well thought-out)_**

Bye! Nightwing you do look hot and Magic bird, chalant, Nightmagic, or what ever your ship name is forever! What is your guy's name?

**Don't you have your own life to get back to? **_You don't have to be so rude!_

thepeoplesfan

Lightning: "Me"'s name is Musket, check our profile for bios.

_Nice to meet you_

INTRODUCING: Skeets!

Skeets: Hi, oh if you want proof that the Joker's name is Jack, check Marabella15's Joker blog read the entries and you'll see.

**I seriously doubt she would have any information that the Justice League couldn't find**

Musket: I'm their "mom".

Lightning: Don't we have Joker, Harley Quin, and Riddler on speed dial?

_Can you tell us where they are?_

Musket: Oh yeah! Their my best friends :D Even though we're heroes.

Skeets: We have to keep a healthy level of insanity every day!

'Dat all

Author(Codename:Catybird): BYE!

PS: Reason why you didn't know about the Romania Meeting, is because it's a hint for our upcoming story!  
BUT, we can watch Samurai Jack at YOUR house!

_Ok, looking forward to it_

OH, Batgirl, Nightwing's plan was: ***fake static noises* sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties, please try again later… **_YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE _**I have no idea what you're talking about… **_*glares*_

Ruler of All Sporks

Tere, Nightwing, Batgirl, DD!

**Hey **_I'm ticked_

How're you guys doing? We're doing pretty good!

_I'm very upset _

F: Speak for yourself!

SPORKS: Okay, everyone BESIDES Mr. Pessimist over here is doing great!

**Babs isn't feeling very good either, I'm great btw**

H: You should really be cleaning your room right now!

SPORKS: Oh, calm down. I'll get to it eventually.

H(Crosses arm nubs): And when exactly is "eventually"?

**Never**

SPORKS: Eventually is eventually! Who do you think you are, my father? 'Cuz you definitely aren't!

**No, he's your mother**

F: For which he is no doubt very thankful!

A: As soon as I get enemies, I shall hunt down each and every one. I will cut off their skins and sew them together to make a quilt, and then ship the quilt back to their grieving families.

_That's just plain horrible!_

SPORKS: Oh, that's a LOVELY image...what did I do to deserve this?

_I'm guessing it's cause you didn't clean your room_

S: EVERYDAY-DAY AND EVERY NIGHT-NIGHT IMA GONNA FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT TO WIN!

***covers ears* that is LOUD!**

SPORKS: NOT IN MY EAR, SALLY! Beh. Sally's been singing at the top of her lungs all day. The only reason I'm willing to put up with it is because most of the songs she picked are pretty good.

S: SO CALL ME MAYBE!

_Does she have an off button?_

SPORKS: AW, H*LL NO!

H: LANGUAGE!

**_(don't worry, I censored it)_**

QUESTIONS!

1. Dogs or cats?

**Cats **_dogs_

H: Didn't we ask this already?

_Don't remember_

SPORKS(Shrugging): I dunno. I have the memory span the average goldfish. PICK DOGS! CATS ARE EEEVIL! EVIL I SAY!

**What makes dogs any better?**

S: I WASN'T CRAZY! I WASN'T CRAZY! I WASN'T CRAAAAZY UNTIL I MET YOU!

F: You've been crazy since you first came into existence!

S: I'LL COLLECT HEARTS LIKE KID ICARUS!

**SHUT UP!**

F: What?

2. Favorite planet?

**Earth **_Only planet I've been to_

S: JUPITER, YOU'RE OOOON MY MIND!

SPORKS: Do you have a song for EVERY occasion?

_There's a song about Jupiter?_

3. Favorite TV show?

**The Othersiders, before it got cancelled **_Sherlock, there's a tv series on BBC_

SPORKS: YJ does not count, DD! See you soon, guys! Provided Flamers For the Oppression of FFN Authors doesn't take it down again...

S: DEAR MR. DOUCHEBAG, WE ALL AGREE THAT YOU ARE A **, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?

**_(now now, just because we don't like them doesn't give us the right to call them names. It just looks childish)_**

A: Are they my enemies? Do I have opponents at last?

_I would guess so…DON'T DO ANYTHING EVIL!_

SPORKS: Good question! Thoughts, guys?

**To save their lives, I'm goanna say no…**

**That's it for now _(Sorry if I missed a few, it's hard to organize all the pm's. I would appreciate it if you send them all to my real account: DeathDealer1997. It will make sorting them easier)_**


End file.
